Amu and Ikuto's Love story
by Kiba-fan-16
Summary: An Amuto story that follows the lyrics to the song Love Story sung by Taylor Swift . Amu is now fifteen and Ikuto is twenty and now free from Easter. Ikuto in the past injured Amu in a fight and her dad won't forget it. Will this forbidden love work out?
1. Chapter 1

_**We were both young when I first saw you **_

**_I close my eyes then the flash back starts _**

**_Im standing there on a balcony in summer air._**

Ikuto.

That name came up and I remembered when I first met him. It was the beginning of school , when my first shugo chara hatched.

It was such a crazy first impression. My first impression of him was of course "this guys a pervert , why's he digging in my pocket!". I didn't say that exactly but I sure was thinking it. As time passed I found out that he was more than a perverted guy with cat ears.

I opened my eyes breaking free of my flashback.

I looked down from my balcony and enjoyed the cool summer breeze as it blew in different directions. I was glad that it was once summer again not only did I have no school but such beauty filled the season.

My appreciation was interrupted by my mother.

" Amu , are you ready the party starts in thirty minutes ". My mom called.

I let out a sigh . I wasn't looking forward to this party mostly because it was a formal one and I was in a silky blue dress that went down to my knees.

" Im coming ". I called back.

I put on the blue sandels that matched my dress and left the balcony that lead to my room and walked downstairs.

I was origianly suppose to wear high heels , but the problem was I pratically sent myself to the emergency room just trying to put them on. We didn't get them due to my safety and all those around me.

When I got downstairs my mother was standing by the door with a camera.

" Amu you look beautiful ". She chimed.

She started to snap pictures. If I let her continue I wouldn't even be able to go to the party.

After about a dozen pictures she put her camer down and walked towards me.

" You should've fixed your hair up". She puted as she took my long pink hair between her fingers.

" I don't want to look too fancy". She already had me in a dress what more did she want.

" Fine , papa is waiting for you in the car".

" Ockay i'll be back around the eleven". I promised and walked out the door.

I was almost to the car when my mom called me back.

" Tell Utua that I said happy birthday". She said

" Yeah, sure".

When in the car it was really akward , my dad was so quiet.

He was worried because since it was Utua's birthday for sure Ikuto would be there.

My parents had found out about eater , x-eggs and all that stuff when I got hurt. He was furious when Ikuto had injured me when we were fighting.

I tried to tell him that Ikuto was done with easter and something like that would never happen again. But he wasn't convinced

The car came to a stop in front of a big restraunt.

"Ockay Amu be careful ".

" Dad im fifteen years old now you don't have to worry , im here for Utua not ... him".

He patted my shoulder and smiled.

" You go and have fun i'll pick you up later". He said before he took off.

I waved until he was out of sight and started walking toward the building. It had a ancient look to it there was vines on the walls and there was different colored lights dangeling from the roof. The lights made it look like there was a ray of light , radiance, coming off of the building.

It looked this nice out here I couldnt imagine how breath taking the inside would be. Did Utua really need such a fancy birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

**_See the lights _**

**_See the party, the ball gowns_**

**_See you make your way through the crowd to say _**

**_"hello"._**

Inside was also amazingly beautiful. The lights that hung from the cieling were dimmed giving the area a relaxing mood. There was gold and white balloons that hung on the walls , from the ceiling , and just layed on the ground.

The balloons werent bright mixed up colors , there was no icecream , or cake. This was no kid party.

My first formal party.

I had no idea what to do next , I didn't know anyone that was here except for Utua of course but she was nowhere to be found. So I started to roam the room and admired the beautiful dresses the other guests were wearing.

Then finally I spotted the guest of honor.

" Happy seventeenth birthday Utua". I said once I was facing her.

" Thanks for coming ". She tried to hold back her smile , trying to be cool as usual.

Utua looked really pretty. She was wearing a gorgeous long golden gown that covered her feet. Her hair that was now short was covered in glitter.

"How's the party?". She asked obviously worried.

"It looks great and everyone looks happy , but what are we suppose to do?".

" I don't know I never threw a formal party before". she explained with a worried face.

We dtood in silence thinking about paty idea's.

" I got it ". she jumped up fasr and practically yelled.

" got what?". I asked.

" People dance at parties right ? , I'll just play some music ".

She skipped off cheerfully into another room and after a few minutes music started to play.

It was classical music.

I sat and watched the guests get up one by one with a partner.

Soon the dacefloor was full of people ballroom dancing.

I tapped my foot to the beat of the music.

Then I saw something that caught my attention on the dancefloor , no , someone.

I reconized that blue hair anywhere. But he was different , he was wearing a formal black tuxedo. I thought he didn't notice me but then I realized he was walking towards me not away.

I pannicked , what should I say ehrn he got here , I was thinking about getting up and running to the other side of the room , but it was too late.

A tall blue haired boy with violet colored eyes stood in front of me.

" Hello". He smiled

" H- hi ". I stuttered.

He looked around and took a seat in the chair next to me.

"So how's life without Easter?". I asked.

A small smile grew on his face.

"Good". Was all he said , I knew that he was very happy he was free to do what he wanted now.

The song playing switched to a more slower song.

What happened next was something that I didn't expect.

Ikuto stood up and held his hand out.

"Come on lets dance".

" I can't dance". I objected.

He shrugged. " Neither can I".

When it looked like I wasn't going to take his hand he reached forward and grabbed mine instead. He began pulling me towards the dance floor.

"Ikuto wait ! , I really can't dance ". I tried to pull away.

"Stop struggling , i've never danced either". He muttered sounding annoyed.

We stopped at a spot that wasn't so crowded and turned to face me.

" I don't know about this ". I sighed

It was akward when he tried to put his hands on my waist at the some time I was trying to reach for his shoulders.

The moment was akward and not right , so I let my arms fall to my sides.

He them picked them up and wrapped them around his neck. He put each of his hands on my waist . The feeling sent shivers through my bosy.

We began moving in a slow motion . Side to side back and forth.

"Ikuto I don't think this is ballroom dancing". I said as I looked around the room at the other people.

"Oh come on , I though I was doing prety good". He said annoyed.

This guy was always was irritable , the memory of it made me smile.

The music suddenly grew faster and a smirk grew on Ikuto's face.

" I'll give you dancing". He muttered.

He took one of my hands off his shoulder - leaving the other on his shoulder- and placed it in his.

He then started dragging me around the dace floor, he would spin us alot , The music was fast so we were moving fast . Soon I found myself laughing.

It was a shame the music stopped I was started to really enjoy myself.

" How was that for ballroom dancing". He smirked.

" It was fun " . I giggled.

I haven't seen Ikuto for so long I forgot how it was like to be around him.

The rest of the night I basically spent it dancing with Ikuto and getting yelled at by Utua for touching her precious brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Little did I know_**

**_that you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles_**

**_and my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"_**

**_and I was crying on the staircase begging you_**

**_"please don't go"._**

_I'm sorry this chapter might change how the characters really act. (OFC). _

When I got home It was going on to ten thirty. I couldn't wait to get out of this dress and into my warm cozy pajamas.

My mom was already sleeping but Ami , now seven years old , was digging in the fridge.

After I said my good nights to my dad and Ami I went up to my room and lay on my bed. I wasn't one bit sleepy I couldn't stop thinking about the party it was so nice being with Utau and Ikuto.

As silence devoured the room I found myself getting more sleepy. The silence for once soothed me.

But of course the one time I was enjoying the quietness it didn't last very long.

_tap tap._

I think that the sound was coming from my window.

" What could that be?". I asked myself a little frightened.

The tapping noise was replaced with a loud thud.

Then a knock.

Someone was at my window!.

I slowly walked towards the window and moved the curtain so I could take a little peak.

Relief took ove me when I found out it was only Ikuto.

I opened the curtain all the way and opened the window for him.

" I see you finally decided to lock that thing".

"Yeah I wouldn't want any PERVERTS sneaking into my room at night right ?". I joked.

"What are you doing here?". I asked.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head." Oh nothing I just came to have a chat with that chair over there , Idiot I came to see you".

He hopped in and took a look around.

" Your room hasn't changed a bit".

" Well you've only been gone a year". I reminded.

He already made himself comfortable on my bed so I took a seat on it as well.

"When are you taking off again ?". I asked

" In a couple of days ".

" Where are you going this time?"

" I don't know wherever the wind takes me ".

Now that Ikuto didn't have to work for Easter anymore he was out and about all the time.

We talked , argued , he teased me. It was just like how we were before he left. We went on like that for about an hour or so. But the fun was over when the door to my bedroom opened.

My dad was here.

" What are you doing?". He said through cleched teeth.

" uh , Im visiting Ikuto". I spoke quietly.

" Tell him to get out". He muttered.

" See ya Amu". He got up and headed towards the window again.

"Oh no you won't". My dad said angrily.

Ikuto didn't say anything , He left the same way he came in.

I turned towards my dad , I was so angry.

" You can't tell me who I can and can't see!". I yelled

" Good night". He muttered before he slammed the door.

I know my dad loved me but he wasn't being fair. Sure Ikuto had hurt me in the past but he didn't mean to.

I still sat on my bed , now I really wasn't in the mood for sleeping. What should I do ... I loved Ikuto.

A gust of wind came through the window , I forgot to close it.

I walked over to the window to close it when I heard my father talking to Ikuto.

" Never come here again , Your not allowed to see her anymore , its all your fault that she was in the hospital". My dad sounded like he was having a hard time controlling his voice.

" Whatever". He muttered.

" I mean it stay away!". My dad yelled before he walked back toward the house.

Ikuto stood still for a while and was about to walk aroun the corner.

I had to stop him.

" Psst". I whisperd. "come here".

He stopped and looked towards the balcony where I was standing.

It didn't take him long to get up.

"Why are you so good at that ? ".

"What is it". He ignored my question and asked his own.

"Umm". Thats right I didn't even have anything to say.

" I have to go". He chuckled.

"No you don't have to". I grabbed his arm.

"You heard your dad".

"Who cares, I want to spend time with you".

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Ikuto when you leave your gone for months sometimes a year".

" Please don't go". I pleaded. My eyes were starting to water.

Once he saw that he sighed and followed me into my roon and decided to stay


	4. Chapter 4

**_Then I said _**

**_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_**

**_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_**

**_you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_**

**_Its a love story baby just say yes_**

_this chapter might contain OFC scenes with Amu and Ikuto so be warned (OFC= out of character)_

We talked for hours until the light of the sun started to glisten through my curtains. I was getting sleepy but didn't dare say so , I didn't want to waste a minute.

"I'm sorry Amy but I really do have to go now your dad will be up any minute".

"Ockay , where will you go?". I questioned

" I don't know I'll probably just go somewhere quiet". He yawned. " I'm pretty tired".

I held on to his arm so he couldn't leave. I felt so childish I already got him to spend a whole night here and here I was still holding his arm. I had an idea but it wasn't a really good one it would only get both of us in serious trouble.

" Can I come?". I asked. " Nobody will find out i'll just come home before dark".

He turned towards me and gently smiled.

" I don't think that would be a good idea".

" Come on I'll tell my dad I was visiting a friend , and we can be alone , I don't even have to come home". I pleaded

" Whoa there I'm not gonna kidnap you ... but I'll take you with me today okay?".

I nodded in agreement. At least I got to spend more time with him before he was gone again.

"I'll be right back , I'm just going to go to the hotel and get a change of clothes ."

" Sure , I'll just wait... here I guess".

With that he took off out of my room. I sat on my desk and doodled on a piece of paper.

Now that I was thinking about it Ikuto was just like a prince in a fairy tale , well almost. Despite his cocky attitude he could be romantic and he is unbelievably handsome. Me on the other hand, I was hardly princess material.

After about and hour Ikuto returned to my room. He was now wearing black pants and a plain white T-shirt that hugged his biceps.

"Are you ready?".

"Yeah , so were really going to sneak out, will we be meeting like this regularly?".

" I don't know, what should I say about that? ". He asked himself.

I hopped on his back and answered for him

" Just say yes".

He chuckled and then we were off . The beginning of a really complicated love.

" Yoru lets chara change we'll get there faster". He ordered.

" You got it nya". Yoru seemed to some out of nowhere. Seems he was taking a cat nap.

Once Ikuto chara changed the ride became much faster.

I had no idea where we were going , we ended up stopping somewhere out of town it was a field full with long grass and a couple of flowers.

" This is were I come to relax". He said.

"It looks so peaceful ".

" Yeah it is , Its a place where you can forget anything you want for a while".

He layed down on his back and patted the ground next to him.

" Aren't you going to join me?".

I layed down too but on my stomach.

" Ikuto , are you still going to leave tomorrow?".

He had his eyes closed.

" That depends".

"On what?".

" How this whole sneaking out thing turns out , When you get home your dad is either going to contact the authorities or bar up your windows."

It was quiet as I thought about that. My dad wouldn't really notify the police would he?. Ikuto was over eighteen , I would get him in a huge amount of trouble.

" We'll just have to see about that".

I turned onto my side and snuggled into Ikuto's side. It felt so cozy. He put his arm around me while I closed my eyes.

" Are you tired ?".

" A little". I admitted

" Don't worry you can fall asleep if you want , I think I will too. I'll get you home before dark".

" But I didn't come here to sleep."

" Its okay , You were up all night".


	5. Chapter 5

**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_**

**_we keep quiet cause were dead if they knew_**

**_so close your eyes _****_escape this town for a little while_**

**_You were Romeo I was a scarlet letter_**

**_and my daddy said stay away from Juliet_**

**_But you were everything to me _**

**_I was begging you please don't go._**

I don't know how it happened but I woke up in my room. I could of swore I fell asleep in the meadow Ikuto took me to. Was it a dream? I was really confused about that for a while , that was until my dad stormed in the room.

" Your finally back , where were you this morning ? its nine O clock at night you know!". He yelled. He was furious.

" I only went to visit a friend". I explained.

" You were with him weren't you!". He yelled

" No dad I wasn't". I spoke quickly.

" Don't you try lie to me". its was a very dramatic moment, then he started to talk again." You must understand this , that scar on your back , it's his fault , you do remember that you almost lost the use of your legs."

" Dad he didn't mean to , We had to fight we had no choice ".

" I don't care about that , You are to stay home while I go pick up your mom to work , and you better still be here when I get home." He ordered.

He walked out of my room and soon I heard the car door slam.

" He's really mad ". Someone muttered behind me.

I turned around quickly I could tell who was here before I even saw his face. He must of been here that whole time.

" Ikuto , what are we going to do?". My voice was shaky and unstable. I felt really bad I loved my dad so much , he never yelled at me , never , until this all happened.

Ikuto walked over and wrapped his arms around me in comfort. I didn't even know I started to cry.

"You don't have to keep seeing me , your really upset right?".

"No I'm not going to do that, my dad will just have to get over it". I mumbled into his chest.

He let go of me and walked toward the balcony. Was he leaving?.

"Amu your dad is right we can't keep seeing each other like this , Since your not making the decision that is best for you I'll have to."

What did he mean!. Before I even had a chance to respond he took off already.

" Ikuto!". I yelled after him. "Come back!".

He didn't come back. I collapsed on my bed. My tears were starting to dry. Where was he going?. Was he leaving town?. Question after question popped into my head. All the thinking only exhausted me more and soon I drifted off to sleep. I hoped my dad was happy , when he got home I was still in my room. He walked in and took a seat on my bed.

"Amu , I don't want you to be mad at me. Know that I only do this because I love you and worry about you". He put his hand on my head and continued to talk. "I was mad and I didn't mean to raise my voice at you , I promise that I'll never yell at you again". He stayed on my bed in silence. He probably wouldn't leave until he got a response out of me.

"Can you go now?". I muttered coldly.

He got off the bed and made his way out. Before he left I think he heard me say that I hated him. His expression was pained. Sure I obeyed my dad and stayed home while he went to pick my mom up. But he was back now so technically I wouldn't be doing anything wrong. I couldn't let it end like this. I was going to discuss this with Ikuto, why should it be him who chooses the outcome.

Once I could hear the light snoring of my dad in the next room I put my plan into motion. I pulled the covers off revealing the blue Hoody and black sweat pants I had on. I had my mind made up I was going to sneak out and find that arrogant cat eared boy.

It wasn't hard to get out of the house without anyone knowing. My family members were very heavy sleepers i could have put fireworks out and they would still be snoring.

The streets were empty only a few cars were in sight. I didn't want to admit it but i was a little scared. The area looked just like a scene from a horror movie. It wouldn't be that hard to find Ikuto he wouldn't leave town on such a short notice.

The first place I was going to look was the meadow he took me to yesterday. He said that he could relax when he was there , if there was any chance of me finding him that's where I had to go.

The buses were just as scary as the streets. I took the bus all the way to the end of the town. when I first arrived on the bus there was four people riding it with me now I was the last on getting off.

"Are you sure this is were you wanted to go?". The bus driver asked.

I looked out the window , at the very few houses that were on this street and answered. " Yes this is the place , thank you". I payed the money that I owed to get here and stood at the sidewalk while the bus drove away. My watch showed that it was now going on to one in the morning. I had better get moving before he left.

One foot after another I started down the empty road. As i got farther and farther away from town it got darker and darker. Excitement took over me when I noticed a familiar trail that led from the road into a forest. I was almost there , my feet ached and I was a little tired but I was finally here. I practically ran down the trail and when I made it to the end I saw the familiar tall grass that was flattened in some areas , but there was no one here except me.

damn. I came this far and he wasn't even here. I guess the only thing to do was to walk all the way back to that bus stop and go home. But I was still tired and needed a little rest. I would just rest a little , I would be back home before seven. As I knelt down on the soft but brittle grass I let out a sigh. It felt so good to be of my feet. I turned onto my back and looked at the sky , it was really dark.

The only sound that I could hear was the sound of the wind blowing against the tree's and grass. It was very relaxing I was starting to see why he liked this place. Then the sound I heard next hit the silence like the crack of a whip.

"What are you doing here?". He hissed.

I got up to my feet startled.

"Ikuto .. I .. I came here for you , I can't believe you didn't leave yet". I cheered and ran towards him for a hug.

Before I could get my arms around him his hands gripped my shoulders roughly.

"Why did you come here, you stupid girl were not suppose to see each other!". As he yelled he was shaking me back and forth in frustration.

"What are you saying?, that you don't want me here".

"Yes! , I'm going to take you home and then by tommorrow I'll be gone again and everything will be like its suppose to be". He squeezed my shoulders tightly before releasing me.

"No , were not going to do that , your not leaving.". I protested."You are not going to leave me here alone , that's not fair."

"Well life's not fair and I don't care about anything you have to say , Go ahead and be depressed if you want no matter what I will be gone tomorrow." He said coldly. He turned his back on me and started to walk.

"Come on hurry up! I came here to relax before tomorrow but I see that that's not going to happen".

How could Ikuto say such cold things to me. He's the one that made me like him. His sense of humor, even if it involved tormenting me. I felt so safe when I was around him. He made me realize this and now he was going to leave me right after. It would be easier for him to leave then go through this situation with my dad so he chose to leave. How could he pick whats easiest for him and not think that It would be unbearable for me.

I followed behind him slowly not saying a word . I had to use all my strength to ignore the desire to just hug him , to feel him in my arms. He said nothing either , I wondered what he was thinking about. I gritted my teeth I couldn't stand it any longer. I couldn't just let him get his way like that , I had a right to say what I thought about this.

I reached forward and my arms went in between his arms and around his chest. He stopped walking and stood still. I thought he was going to object and throw my arms away from him. He didn't. He stood still and I think he was ready to actually listen to me.

"Ikuto your not being fair , Don't leave yet you didn't hear what I have to say yet". I said.

My head was rested on his back as I caressed him. He said nothing.

"Please don't go, Ikuto your everything to me if you just leave like this who knows what will happen to me. But if you just listen and we talk about it , when you leave it would be easier for me to deal with". I explained."So I'm begging you just a couple more days". I pleaded.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Then I said_**

**_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_**

**_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_**

**_you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess _**

**_its a love story baby just say yes_**

**_romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel_**

**_this love is difficult but its real _**

**_don't be afraid well make it out of this mess_**

**_its a love story baby just say yes._**

_ohhh were almost to the end readers. finally I'm almost done but for now enjoy this chapter^-^Get ready for a night full of drama and romance._

"Okay Amu , I thought about it and I'll listen to you". He sighed.

"Thank you". I said still hugging him.

He grabbed my hands and moved my arms away from him , once he was free he turned to face me. His face was expressionless , I didn't like that.

"Okay talk".

Talk out here. This was going to take a while and the night air was freezing. Maybe I could convince him to come to my house.

"But Ikuto it's cold out here". I shivered.

He had a suspicious look on his face when he looked at me. I accepted his challenge and stared right back. After a short while he gave up and let out a sigh.

"C'mon we can't talk here , we need to be someplace quiet and where were alone". I urged

He chuckeled and looked around with his arms facing outward.

"I don't see anyone here , do you?".

"Well no but ... ugh you know where I'm getting at lets go to my house". I finally muttered

He laughed again. I was happy that he was going back to the old Ikuto. I knew he couldn't keep that mean responsible act up forever.

"No to be honest you dad is very frightening , well talk at the hotel Im still staying in that room".

"Yeah okay".

We walked side by side now , the fear of Ikuto really meaning those words went away. We walked and walked until we arrived at the bus station. Did the buses even run at this time at night.

"The hotel isn't far from here we don't need a bus". He said.

He grabbed my arm and indicated me to go straight.

"Remember were just talking nothing has been decided yet".

I thought about that , I guess I needed a really convincing argument. Ikuto was very stubborn, but I heard from a couple of people that so was I.

The walk to the hotel was very quiet. I was thinking about how I was going to convince him to stay, and I bet Ikuto was thinking of how to ignore my words and leave anyway. We stopped at a building that was not too fancy but looked pretty decent.

"Here we are". He sighed.

"Yeah here we are, I got an earful for you to hear". I warned.

He turned towards me with a smirk on his face."I bet you do , I can't believe I even let you come here". He walked toward the door and held it open for me, and sighed. "I spoil you".

I laughed. Yeah right!.

"You must have a completely different definition of spoiled then". I kept my eyes on him while I walked inside the building.

We were greeted by an older man at the reception desk.

"Good evening".He greeted.

"Hello". I answered quietly.

The receptionist eyed us with suspicion. I wondered how it looked like to other people. A fifteen year old girl walking into a hotel with a twenty year old man. The thought alone caused me to blush.

_No No No No! what am I doing thinking these unpure thoughts! I screamed to myself. I think Ikuto is rubbing off on me. _

_(Author: lol I know amu is a pervert what kind of things is she planning for poor Ikuto)._

Then we were face to face with the room doors. "Were here". He stated. He opened the door and while I tried to walk in the door slammed in my face. I could hear Ikuto laughing from inside the room. That jerk!. What happened to the polite person that held the door open for me downstairs. Once I cooled down in the hallway for a little bit I opened the door and walked inside the room.

I thought I was calm until I saw Ikuto on the bed taking off his shoes. He was laughing.

" I thought you were going to hold the door open for me!". I yelled.

"I only did that earlier because there was people around, what would they think of me if I did that downstairs". He laughed.

I grunted in annoyance. He was such a big kid. I calmed down again and took a seat on the chair that was placed beside the bed.

"Okay Ikuto we have to talk about this now".

He laid down and closed his eyes.

"I'm going and that's that , I only brought you here for one reason".

A lump formed in my throat. What the heck!. I could feel the heat rushing to my face. Ikuto opened one eye and opened the other in surprise , once he saw my expression he bursted out in a loud amused laugh.

"I was going to say to annoy you ... but I see you were thinking well... other things". He said still laughing.

My face heated up even more."I wasn't thinking anything!". I shouted in embarrassment.

"Ikuto you know what I hate the most?". I asked seriously now.

He closed his eyes again."hm?".

"I hate it when people tell me how to feel, saying that they know how I feel and they don't". He listened without interupting."Now even your doing that to me, my dad and you assume that I'll get over this and go on like nothing happened but it won't".

"Did you even try?". He asked.

I groaned frustrated. Of course what did he think I was doing that whole year he was gone.

"Of course and it doesn't work, anyway I can't stand the fact that your trying to tell me what to get over, your part of this situation too".I stopped and waited to see if he had anything he wanted to say and continued."Having knowing that fact I thought that you would understand and that you would be the one to save me from all this madness".

I didn't know if my words were having any affect on him. He rolled over onto his side and kept quiet.

I made my way onto the bed and grabbed his shoulder so I could see his face."Ikuto, don't leave me to deal with this on my own, you have to say unless this whole situation is one sided".

He finally rolled on his back again. his arms wrapped around my body and pulled me down with him. He stroked my hair with his right hand. Surprise overwhelmed me, and soon a warm feeling took place.

"Of course this isn't one sided, Amu I really do care about you but this is wrong". He explained.

His words were so touching. It was like his words were turning into tears. I always assumed he cared a little, and now he was saying it.

"Are you crying?". He asked. His voice had humour in it but was still caring.

I nodded and moved closer towards him pulling on his shirt. Ikuto just laid there and let me cry.

"Okay Amu im not going to run away, If I do leave its not gonna be for good, so don't worry when I take you home". He assured.

I thought about that and believed him I was prepared to meet him half way. He could leave and I wont try stop him, but he had to come back.

"Sure, i'll be okay but in exchange I get to spend one more night with you I can go home soon".

He sat up and looked at me. "Fine, Just like I said I spoil you".

I sat up too and laughed there was no telling what was going to happen tomorrow and I didn't care. I was going to enjoy the rest of the night with no worries at all.

We watched some t.v and talked about pointless things until I got sleepy. I fell asleep beside Ikuto. Went to sleep with the feeling of relief. Sure this love was complicated and seemed unreal like the kind of thing that happened in movies, but this was as real as it got. Now that Ikuto and I were on the same page I had a feeling this was all going to work out.

I felt it when Ikuto's soft lips pecked my forehead followed by his warm hands brushing the hair out of my face.

"goodnight".He whispered.

I let the sound of his voice burn into my memory, and soaked in the feeling of his touch. When I woke up Ikuto would not be here and I had to hold onto every single memory if I was going to make it until he came back.

Now some words from the author:

tell me what you think , are you excited for the last chapter? Dayyymmm Ikuto really out sexied himself this time XD LoL


	7. Chapter 7

**_So I got tired of waiting_**

**_wondering if you were ever coming around_**

_hi everyone im sorry i took so long to post this up I couldn't get onto my computer all moth. yeh i did something bad and lost all computer priveledges for a long time. plz dont hate me. _

When I awoke in the morning I was in my room, just as I thought I would be. Meaning Ikuto was gone already. I know that he said he was going to be coming back but I still felt a little lonely already.

I lifted my body off my bed and was on my way down the stairs. I was feeling kind of ditsy I kept falling on my way down. The closer I got to downstairs the more noise I could hear. My dad was playing with Ami. I could hear the loud sizzle of the eggs my mom was making and better I could smell it.

I finally arrived to the bottom of the stairs thank god I was in one piece.

"Goodmorning Amu, I knew the smell of food would wake you up". She joked.

I laughed a little and took a seat at the table. My dad was sitting across from me reading a newspaper while Ami played with her fork and spoon.

"Good morning". I said to my dad.

I wasn't mad at him anymore though he was acting very childish. When the newpaper moved away from his face his expression was surprised he smiled, happy that I was talking to him again.

I returned his smile and moved my attention to the plate of food that was now placed in front of me. I thanked my mother and dug in. If I just spent my time like I usually would than it would be much faster. I would forget about Ikuto, not completely, and live my life normally until he came back for me.

_August_

Today me and Ami went to the park it was fun and quite enjoyable. My mom is taking me shopping for new school clothes, supplies and so on. I can't believe im going to be in the eleventh grade, I only have a couple of years left. I bought lots of cute clothes that were just me. This waiting thing really isn't that bad. I haven't thought about HIM once. well except for now but...damn. Im a little lonely I admitt but I can bare it.

_September_

School is good I had my first day a couple days ago. I have most of my classes with Tadase. I miss Yaya she went away to visit her grandmother she won't be back until half way through the school year. Kukai is just the usual, he still plays soccer and is even better at it than before I really do think he could go professional. He passed most of his eleventh grade classes so I don't have any subjects with him. Oh but Somehow Im in a Kukai's gym class, so I have fun competing with him in that. Still no word from Ikuto but im not worried

_October_

Im now sixteen years old. I was embarrassed when everyone sang happy birthday to me. I didn't really have a party I just went out with my group of friends. My mom bought me a really cute wristband and Ami made me a handmade card. It was so cute. Its starting to get chilly out too_._

_November_

It's now November and thank god there's no snow yet. Im not myself these days. Its starting to get to me, why isn't he coming? Im asking myself that question more and more lately. Im not even going to try stop myself, Im doubting him. He probably lied to me. He's probably out living a life with someone else and forgot all about me. Im not even gonna worry about it anymore I lasted almost five months without him.

_December_

_January_

_February _

_March_

**_im sorry its so short I got lazy, im in a stump. The last chapter is comin very soon. it might not be good thought im terrrible at ending stories. Tah Tah _**


	8. Chapter 8 Final

**_when I met you on the outskirts of town._**

**_and I said "Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_**

**_I keep waiting for you but you never come, is this in my head?_**

**_I don't know what to think._**"

**_You knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_**

**_"Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone_**

**_I love you and that's all I really know, I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress_**

**_It's a love story baby just say yes"_**

**I hope you guys are ready this is a real long chapter im sorry if it didn't turn out like some wanted it to.**

_April_

Final chapter Im sorry if it's not good or is disatisfying. Ive been told by some that Im not very good with ending my stories, but i'll do my best.

"Im home". I called as I walked through the front door.

School was really exhausting I was constantly on my feet, I was acting as a delievery person today. But at least I was home now. As soon as I had my shoes off I took a seat on the couch and flicked the television on. Just an ordinary boring day this was going to be.

Ami came into the door a little while later. That was just great my sister had a more important social life than I was having.

"Sis someone came here for you, they brought a letter so I put it on your bed." She said, it sounded like she was enjoying an inside joke. She didn't hold back her smile as well as she thought she did.

I sighed it was probably something like money, and my parents were just giving it to me in a fancy way.

"Go check, go check". She urged.

"Im going." I said halfheartedly, I was trying to sound excited.

I walked up the stairs, my legs ached the higher I climbed. The door to my room was already open. Then there on my bed was a note that was scribbled on a paper that was ripped from a telephone book. I picked it up and began reading.

_Hey im back now, I came by your house but you weren't home so I just left a note with your sister. I hope you don't need page 678 of your telephone book. Anyway when you get home you should come see me, im at that place by the highway. I'm just going to sleep until you come, so no rush._

I looked at it confused, who was it from. Then as I scanned the paper right at the bottom it was signed _Ikuto. _My breathing became very heavy, and my ears sounded like they were plugged by something.

He was finally back. The thing was I shouldve been happy but I wasn't, I was mad. Im sure deep down i was happy but right now the feeling of anger was stronger. Sure I would go meet him, I was going to give him a peice of my mind. How dare he leave that long without any contact at all, now he was here. He sounded so casual.

I stomped back down the stairs, went to the door, and pulled my shoes on.

"Where are you going?" My sister asked.

"Out". I answered as I walked out the door.

I didn't wait for her to say anything before I closed the door. I went to the bus stop that I usually went to and got on. It took me to the end of town and I walked the rest of the way. Once I was face to face with the trail my anger started to decreased and I wasn't as brave as I thought I was/

I took a deep breath and took my first step onto the grassy ground. With each step I took I felt less angry and more and more excited. Soon I was at a I arrived at the place were the taller grass was. I scanned the area for him. I spotted an area that was patted down and went to examine.

When I arrived a feeling of relief and awe swept through my body. He looked just as beautiful as ever. His long thick lashes went curved making them tower over his face, leaving a shadow. His hair was smooth and a little brittle, it went all over his face. He was on his side, using his arm as a pillow. His mouth hung open a little as short silent breathes escaped it. He looked so peaceful it was almost a shame to have to wake him up.

I kicked him to wake him up. He sat up startled. He looked around and looked really confused. I stood there with my arms folded across my chest. Once he finally knew who I was a smile grew across his face.

"Hi"

"hello". I answered back.

It was akward, I was prepared to be either really mad or really happy, but I wasn't prepared for this.

I sat down on the grass and wrapped my arms around my knees. It was silent. Only the sound of the grass wipping eachother and the sound of cars passing nearby.

"So how are you?" he asked breaking the silence.

"It was fine" I answered.

He leaned back and laid back on the ground. I stayed where I was. It seemed like forever since one of us talked so I decided to start up a conversation.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I went home, I have a house im not homless you know". He said without moving an inch.

"Where is your home?" I asked.

"It's in a town a few hours away".

I nodded to myself and went silent for a bit.

"You said you were going to come back, why did you not come back for almost a whole year?".

He hesitated before he answered.

"I said I was going to come back and I did, I didn't say when I would". He explained.

Tears started to swell up in my eyes.

"Do you know how that made me feel?. These past few months I was excited and hopeful everyday when I went home, only to feel disapointment." I tried to sound stern and not let he see how much it upset me. But he picked it up immediately.

"Im sorry". he said. "I have a good reason on why I did that".

I raised my eyebrows so high they almost reached my hairline. "Really?" I accused.

He finally sat up to look at me and nodded.

I couldn't wait to hear this.

"Well?".

"First tell me what else you have to say, im sure thats not all". he assumed

"Yeah your damn right thats not all." I said loudly.

He grinned and laid on his back again. "Go on."

"Ockay beside the fact you took long to come here, but no contact or anyting no letters, not even one". I added.

"and?"

"And that made me sad, I felt so lonely. I kept waiting for something from you but nothing came". I explained.

I didn't notice right away, but I felt a warm moisture running down the side of my cheek. and in my last sentence my voice cracked up.

Ikuto sat up again and stared at me with a surprised expression.

"Are you crying?"he asked. his voice sounded disgusted and humourful.

"No" I muttered while I wiped at the tears.

"Im not even sure if..." I trailed off not sure if I should say this or not.

"Your not sure if what?" he asked.

"Im not even sure if I love you anymore".

His expression was hurt but only for a second, his face became understanding.

"Are you sure about that?". he questioned.

"I don't know". I said as I place my head onto my knees.

He stood up and walked towards me silently, leaving his trail in the grass. He reached his hand out for me to grab it. I stared at it for a bit and decided to take it. I didn't notice but he looked more mature. His face looked more grown up, the way he dressed too, there wasn't one rip in his clothing. He even talked more mature.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. I had gotten a little taller but I was still only a little past his shoulders. Once I stood up he held my shoulders until I was balanced.

"I don't think you mean that." he said.

"How would you know". I muttered trying to hide the fact that I was embarrassed. His face was only inches from mine. He looked and sounded more mature, but his face and his voice was still mocking like the Ikuto I always knew.

He moved his face closer to mine until our noses touched. My heart beat rapidly as I tried to take my gaze off of his captivating eyes. His forehead then touched mine too and I swear I almost forgot how to breahte.

He chuckled, not pulling his face away though.

"You see"

He pulled his face back and took a look at my expression.

"If you didn't love me anymore then you would've pushed me away, or something". he said.

I thought about that for a moment and I agreed.

"I guesse your right" I sighed.

He smile slyly "Of course I am"

He wrapped his arms around me while I snuggled into his chest. I felt warm and lightheaded, how long have I craved his touch and voice and now he was here.

"Are you going to take me with you this time?" I asked.

"No I can't do that". he said.

I let out a long sigh. I knew that he was going to say that so it didn't hurt me.

he sat on the ground and pulled me onto his lap. I Just sat there and let him play with my hair. It was quiet and relaxing.

"How old are you again?" he asked.

"Im sixteen" I answered.

he nodded to himself. "You only have to wait a little longer."

"I guesse." I murmerd not liking the idea of having to wait longer to spend time with him.

"You know something..." he said.

i didn't say anything and waited for him to continue.

"I was going to wait longer to say this but_ I might as well just tell you now"._

_I stared at him suspiciously, what was he talking about? He took me off his lap and place me on the ground while he sat in front of me._

_"Amu I know legally that your not old enough but I want to let you know how sure of you I am"._

_My face started to heat up as he dug around in his pocket. He pulled something out but I couldn't see what it was._

_"Amu I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you wait for me?". He opened his hand relvealing a small ring with a small diamond on it. I couldn't breathe, my stomache tightened and I closed my eyes tightly and opened them again making sure that I wasn't dreaming._

_I took a look at his face, and saw something I thought I would never see in my whole life. Ikuto was blushing, his face was a light pink around his cheek._

_I didn't say anything but held out my hand toward him. the corner of his mouth raised up into a smile while he placed the ring on my finger. I was lost for words still. When I looked at the ring I managed to cough up the words "beatiful"._

_Overjoyed I jumped on Ikuto while I wrapped my arms around his neck. We fell on the ground laughing while Ikuto patted my head. I pulled me head back to look at him._

_"How? where? when did you get this?" I babbled._

_He laughed at my expression and words._

_"You don't think I spent all that time laying around do yoy?, I was working to pay for that." He explained._

_"What about my dad?." I asked quietly._

_"I talked to him, we agreed that I was to stay away from you until you were finished school and out of his house, so I kinda broke that deal by getting you to meet me here"._

_I was so happy, everything was coming along great, I was bursting with happiness._

_"Im so happy" I smiled._

_He placed his hand on my face and stared into my eyes._

_"Im glad" _

_I was sure that none of us expected what happened next. In the warm intensity of the moment my body acted by itself. I moved my face down toward him our, faces closer than ever, and pressed my lips lightly against his. At first Ikuto was still, and soon his lips were moving with mine in different patterns. His lips were soft and warm. I never felt this way before I felt as light as a feather, it was like I would float away if I didn't have Ikuto in my arms._

_The sun began to set beyond the trees, the sky was a marigold color. There me and Ikuto stay together and said our goodbyes ... for now. Everyting went by so fast knowing that very soon Ikuto and I would vow to be together forever._

**_Wooo I got hot just writting this, my finger a cramped I swear all this typing I think I forgot how to use a pencil._****_I hope you liked it. Yes Amu and Ikuto did get married and live happily ever after and had little adorable babies....but i don't know how to write like that XD _****_PLease tell me what you thought of the story and ctisism is welcome as long as your not mean about it. I will be working on my next storey very soon. Its another shugo chara but its not really romance related Its a comedy._**


End file.
